What Do You Think of Roleplay?
The Losers! iance |eliminated = Match |previous = Get to the Top in 500 Steps |next = BFB 13 |image = BFB_OWO.png |deaths =*Bubble (2) *Balloony *Bottle |left tlc = |rejoined = |entered tlc = Match |loser = Team Ice Cube! |cake = A Burger}} 'What Do You Think Of Roleplay? '''is the 12th episode of ''Battle for BFDI, and the 43rd episode of Battle for Dream Island overall. It was released on July 10, 2018. Coverage Blocky, Pen, and Eraser are having a conversation at a bench outside of Gelatin's Steakhouse. They discuss Tree, Blocky's pranks, and Death P.A.C.T.'s philosophy. Pen congratulates Eraser for tolerating Foldy despite being a pentagon, but this only causes Eraser to freak out. However, Ruby arrives and unfolds Foldy as comeuppance for making iance lose, calming Eraser. Black Hole and Remote are outside the Lavatories, when Bomby suddenly bursts out and confronts Black Hole, knocking over Remote. Black Hole mistakes this as Bomby thanking Black Hole for saving his life twice, but in reality, Bomby is mad that Black Hole sucked up his banana, not caring about saving his life as "life is cheap". Black Hole vows to find Bomby a banana. Four and X are laughing together, but X is strangely more aggressive, reprimanding, and assertive and Four more docile, playful, and unsure. This continues into Cake at Stake. Fanny is revealed to have survived her decapitation and is mad at Snowball. Lightning is weirded out by the sudden change in X and Four's personality. The prize for safety is a burger slice. Bubble, Lightning, and Ruby are safe. Before Ruby takes a bite out of the burger, she throws the pickles away, which hit X. X is apparently about to zap Ruby before Four stops him. Fanny, Flower, and Snowball are declared safe, and X cuts off Four to say Match is eliminated. Match accepts her elimination and is sucked into EXIT by X before Bubble can have her final words with Match. Bubble feels guilty, thinking that because she didn't forgive Match, Match was eliminated because of her. Fanny attempts to console Bubble. Bubble then goes on to forgive the other iance members (though unintentionally insulting Flower and Ruby in the process), but is popped by Snowball when she forgives him. Fanny walks past the recommended characters to demand Four to recover Bubble. However, Four is seemingly unable to, and X attempts to make it seem like Four is doing the recovering instead of X. Defeated, Four and X remove their facades to reveal that they had shapeshifted to look like each other. Fries demands to know what's going on, and the real Four exclaims that it was an allegory for the episode's challenge: each team will have one of their members swapped with another team's member—their appearance and voice are the same, but their minds are not. The teams must root out the impostor among them to be safe. Eggy and Leafy are playing tic-tac-toe, not paying attention to Four. This angers him, but Eggy claims that she already knows her teammates intimately and will therefore find the impostor easily. Four points out that The Losers! are missing someone (Clock) that Eggy didn't notice. However, missing contestants are excused. Gaty points out that nothing is stopping them from guessing each contestant one by one. Four threatens to eliminate Gaty, but she points out that he can only do that if she got the most votes. Four disbars the contestants from using process of elimination and zaps Gaty. He starts the contest. The teams are teleported into mysterious, monocolor rooms. Gaty laments the fact that they can't use process of elimination, meaning they'll have to use a different plan. Pin mimics Taco, and she decides to lay low in order to not be detected. Lollipop asks if Taco has any strategies, and Book and Lollipop argue. Taco mimics Tree. Votes Total Votes: 30685 Trivia *lance is the second team to lose 2 members, with the first being BEEP. **Coincidentally, both teams were the first two to lose 1 member. *Since Match is eliminated, she is the first female character to be eliminated since Fortunate Ben, breaking the streak of males that were eliminated. **It is also her 3rd time being eliminated. She has become the first contestant to be eliminated 3 times. ***She is also the 5th female to be eliminated in Season 4. ***Match is the 4th contestant to receive over 10,000 votes. ****She is also the first female to receive over 10,000 elimination votes. ****This episode is the first time Gelatin's Steakhouse has been seen since Get in The Van. ****Additionally, he drags away a character called Jordan, who is a steak. ***This is the first time Match is eliminated after Pencil. *This is the first episode Bomby has new lines since Getting Teardrop to Talk. *As Match is eliminated, there are four females in EXIT again. *Match is the third contestant eliminated that is voiced by Cary. *This is the second time Bubble has the fewest votes in BFB. *This is the second episode to have the title end with a question mark, the other one is Are You Smarter Than a Snowball? *The name of this episode is a line from BFB 4 Continuity references * When X (Disguised as Four) says "iance! Are. You. Seated?" , it's a reference to episode 10 where X says "BEEP! Are. You. Seated?" * The title is a reference to a line Four said when judging iance's submission in "Today's Very Special Episode". * In 4:00, Coiny made his BFDI pose. ** In 9:26, Barf Bag had made her BFB pose for a frame. * Gelatin nabbed a recommended character, Jordan, who was a steak. This may be a reference to Gelatin's Steakhouse. *Golf Ball asking Tennis Ball what the first thing he got at the Science Museum was is a reference to Welcome Back. *At 4:06, when Four says "Missing contestants are excused" it is written "xqz'd" (with X being the "x") which is a reference when the Announcer said Ice Cube is excused in BFDI 4. *Eggy winning after 72 games of Tic-tac-toe with Leafy is a reference to "Gardening Hero", where Leafy and Firey played 73 games of Tic-tac-toe. *In the beginning of the episode when Pen mentions having "no idea how 'he' got in there", he may be referring to Tree being stuck inside Bottle (with all three being members of Death P.A.C.T.). Goofs * At 1:51, Lightning's right arm appears to be disconnected. * At 6:50, Eraser's right arm appears to be disconnected. Soundtrack Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes